Lord Rampage
''Lord Rampage:The Mutant Saiyan ''Origin ''Rampage is a mutated saiyan from Planet Vegeta , he was born in Age 553 . When Rampage was born,a ''scientist took him from his parents. The scientist altered his DNA change him into something greater.Rampage was born with a power level of 500,000.King Vegeta didn't believe that he could help the saiyan army in battles so, he leftPlanet Vegeta 5 years before it's destruction by Frieza 's Supernova.After the destruction of Planet Vegeta ,he created his own race, and planet 'Abilities' *'Rampage can copy peoples transformations,and Techniques ' *'Rampage can control a planet's elements ' *'Can transformed into super saiyan(s) 1-9 ' *'Rampage can copy himself ' *'Can control people' 'Appearance' Rampage is 6'8 , horns on head , red and white hair , white skin. ' 'Sons Of Rampage ''' '''The Sons Of Rampage are the real sons:Khoas ,Kento,and Pele 'Super Saiyan 8' SSJ8 is the most powerful transformation that Lord Rampage has. Lord Rampage turn SSJ8 agaisnt Frieza and he defended him 'Power Levels' *'Base form:7,000,000,000,000' *'1-3 forms:990,000,000,000,000,000' *'4-6 forms:89,000,000,000,000,000,000' *'7 form:870,000,000,000,000,000,000,000' *'Super Sayian 8: 99.99 ZILLION' *'Super Sayian 9: 999.99 ZILLION' 'Movies' ''Dragon Ball Z : Master of Pain'' This movie takes 5 months after Goku defended Kid Buu . The Z fighters find themselfs fighting the powerful villain ever born(Lord Rampage ).The Z fighters go to a unknown palnet in dead space.The Z fighters arrive on the planet and soldiers took them to thier empire.Then, the soliders take the Z fighters to seeLord Rampage.Lord Rampage stands up and saids are you saiyans, Vegeta saids Yes sir.In the middle of the movie,Future Trunk's finds out that Rampage we kill all of them so he could fight Vegeta . Future Trunks trys to warn everybody about this and Lord Rampage appears in front of him knok him out.At the end of the movie, everybody knows whats going and trys toLord Rampage from killing everybody.Rampage made copy's of Goku andVegeta so they could fight them first before they can fight him.After Goku and Vegeta killing their copyed self's they decide to fuse into Vegito. But, Rampage made a copy of Vegito .After Vegito is done killing the copy of it's self, the fusion times out and Vegeta and Goku unfuse.Vegeta is not able to fight any more.Goku tells Rampage that he's has a form that go's beyend my limit's.Lord Rampage doesn't believe him, so he tells him go Super Saiyan 5 and Goku is shock to hear this so, he transforms while Lord Rampage transforms at the same time. Trivia *Age 553, Lord Rampage is born;Scientist takes Rampage from parents *'Age 717,'Frieza 's Race Genocide takes place by Lord Rampage *Age 732, Lord Rampage leaves Planet Vegeta *Age 735,Lord Rampage fights Frieza ; turns Super Saiyan 8 ; defends Frieza *Age 737,The Rampage Empire is established *'Age 778, May 7th,'Xicor fights Lord Rampage and loses *'Age 784, May 7th,'Dragon Ball Z : Master of Pain (took place 5 months later)Fan made *'Age 788 Lord Rampage 'Lord Rampage becomes immortal *'Age 804 Lord Rampage 'Lord Rampage returns to take over the world.But,Goku and Vegeta returns to Earth and fight Rampage and win *'Age 999, In the Unknown universe,' The Omni King of Saiyans fought Lord Rampage ;the fight shaked the universe. *Lord Rampage destroyed Frieza's race. *Rampage has three childern,Khoas ,Kento ,and Pele See also Rampage Goku Rampage Vegeta Rampage Vegito Property own by Kyle Williams and DBZ : Master of Pain and the Lord Rampage character Copyright. Copyrighted. Copyrights Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction